


Qué Buen Chico

by JennVilla



Series: Traducciones: keyflight790 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Harry, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: Draco había estado esperando con anticipación todo el día. Toda la semana, si tiene que ser completamente sincero. Este día ocupaba un lugar de importancia en su calendario, cuidadosamente marcado con una X negra.Era el día en que él y Potter jugarían.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Traducciones: keyflight790 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835218
Kudos: 16





	Qué Buen Chico

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).
  * A translation of [Such a Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272374) by [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790). 
  * A translation of [Such a Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272374) by [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790). 



Draco había estado esperando con anticipación todo el día. Toda la semana, si tiene que ser completamente sincero. Este día ocupaba un lugar de importancia en su calendario, cuidadosamente marcado con una _X_ negra.

Era el día en que él y Potter jugarían.

Doblado sobre una mesa, con las piernas abiertas y las bolas colgando pesadas entre sus muslos, era la única vez que Draco sentía que se le permitía la atención de Potter. Cuando Potter le susurraba cosas al oído, cosas que siempre había querido oír.

_Qué buen chico eres, Draco._

Draco deseaba eso. Deseaba oír su nombre en la lengua de Potter, sentir sus manos envueltas en su pelo, su culo, su polla. Lo deseaba más que a nada.

Aun así, al entrar en el cuarto oscuro, lleno de ganchos de metal y troncos de madera, se le encogió el corazón. Sus instintos le dijeron que huyera del espacio, que huyera del dolor que seguramente le esperaba. Tuvo que respirar profundamente tres veces para recordarse a sí mismo que el dolor llevaba al placer, que el dolor llevaba a Potter.

La mesa de madera ya estaba colocada en el medio de la habitación, burlándose de Draco con sus bordes afilados. Lo único suave era el regazo de Potter, quien se apoyaba descuidadamente en la superficie dura.

Draco avanzó, desnudo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo. Sus piernas temblaban mientras caminaba, su cuerpo era una mezcla de excitación y trepidación con cada paso. Potter hizo crujir sus nudillos mientras sus ojos viajaban por todo el cuerpo de Draco.

– ¿Sabes lo que está a punto de suceder? –preguntó Potter, su voz profunda y poderosa resonó por la habitación.

Draco dudó por un momento. Había recibido la lechuza de Potter temprano en la mañana, describiendo cada detalle de su escena con una escritura apresurada y garabateada. Draco había leído el pergamino, con el corazón acelerado mientras la tinta negra se abría paso alrededor de sus puntos de pulso.

–Sí, señor. –la voz de Draco vaciló, su polla se movió ligeramente.

–Bien. Inclínate sobre mis rodillas, Draco.

 _Merlín_ , oír a Potter decir su nombre _así_ …

Sintió una mano caliente en su cuello al tiempo que sus rodillas se doblaban, confortándolo mientras colocaba su pecho sobre los muslos de Potter. Deseó que la pesada respiración se redujera, que el temblor de sus manos se disolviera. Draco sabía que ninguna de las dos cosas se disiparía hasta que pasaran los primeros momentos. 

Potter pasó una mano tranquilizadora por el costado de Draco, mientras que la otra le agarraba firmemente por el culo. Las sensaciones mezcladas eran confusas, excitantes, provocativas. Draco no sabía en cuál de ellas concentrarse, su mente bullía con los pensamientos. 

¿Dolería? ¿Le importaría si lo hacía?

–Quiero que cuentes para mí, Draco. –la voz de Potter era ahora suave mientras su pecho se apretaba contra su espalda. Sus manos ahora frotaban círculos firmes en las nalgas de Draco, separándolas. Trazó un dedo por la hendidura de Draco, deteniéndose rápidamente para hacer un círculo en su entrada. 

Draco sintió que una mano se iba y luego el azote del aire cuando antes de que la palma caliente de Potter golpeara contra su culo. Su cuerpo se sacudió, más por el miedo al golpe que por el golpe mismo. El agudo aguijón fue reemplazado rápidamente por la mano relajante de Potter.

–Draco. –jadeó Potter con advertencia.

–Uno. –gruñó Draco.

Su cabeza se movió hacia la izquierda mientras Potter le daba otro fuerte golpe en el culo en el mismo lugar. Draco pudo sentir los ojos de Potter sobre él, observando, esperando. 

–Dos.

Draco gimió, saboreando la forma en que las manos de Potter acariciaban sus nalgas enrojecidas. Sus manos eran firmes, seguras, mientras amasaban su piel, ya caliente al tacto.

–Dioses, bebé, estás tan caliente… –gruñó Potter antes de dar otro golpe, sus dedos arrastrándose al momento de manera delicada por la carne lastimada.

Draco estiró el cuello, desesperado por mirar al hombre que estaba dándole tan dulce tortura, pero sólo pudo captar el oscuro contorno de la estructura de Potter. Los dedos del moreno se sumergieron en su pliegue, pinchando mientras buscaban. La almohadilla del pulgar de Potter rozó la entrada de Draco, causando que su piel hormigueara.

Su cabeza cayó hacia abajo mientras gruñía: "Tres".

Los dos siguientes golpes llegaron tan rápido que Draco apenas había terminado la palabra antes de que el dolor agudo lo golpeara de nuevo. Las manos de Potter se deslizaron rápidamente hasta el muslo de Draco antes de ahuecar su tierno trasero una vez más. 

A Draco le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse. Su polla, dura desde la primera paliza, colgaba intacta entre los muslos de Potter. No fue hasta que sintió las manos quietas que recordó.

–Cuatro. Cinco. –Draco dijo ahogadamente. 

– ¿Qué fue eso? –la voz de Potter resonó en la habitación– Más fuerte, Draco, quiero oírlo.

–Cinco. –gruñó Draco en voz alta. Se retorció un poco, sintiendo los pantalones de Potter debajo de sus muslos. 

Otro azote golpeó su culo antes de que las manos de Potter frotaran dulces círculos sobre la carne caliente. El dolor se fue convirtiendo lentamente en algo más, algo que Draco quería sentir desesperadamente. 

– ¡Seis! –gritó, su voz anhelando el próximo impacto. Estaba desesperado por ello y no le importaba si Potter sabía cuánto amaba esto.

Los dedos de Potter lo estaban presionando fantasmagóricamente alrededor de su entrada mientras se frotaban por su hendidura. Levantó el culo, rogando a las manos de Potter que continuaran.

–Cuatro más, ¿puedes hacerlo por mí?

Draco sabía que esto era sólo el principio. Era sólo el calentamiento, por el amor de Dios, y él ya estaba tan duro, tan listo para venirse sobre los suaves muslos de Potter. Se movió, buscando cualquier fricción posible.

–Dime, Draco.

–Sí, por favor, señor, por favor. –gimió, sintiendo cómo una gota de presemen caía de su polla al sucio suelo del almacén.

–Buen chico –canturreó Potter. Frotó con calma sus manos por las piernas de Draco, rodeando sus pantorrillas antes de volver a subirlas–. No es necesario contarlas, cariño, pero quiero oírte.

El pecho de Draco se apretó cuando intentó mantener la respiración y falló. Quería fundirse en el cuerpo de Potter, pero su cuerpo se tensó contra el dolor. Su culo ardía, tierno al tacto, y no importaba lo que pensara, no podía hacer que su cuerpo se relajara.

La mano de Potter golpeó los muslos de Draco en rápida sucesión, cada golpe llenaba la habitación con un fuerte "plaf". Siete, ocho, nueve, diez, pensó Draco, y luego estaba gimiendo fuertemente.

Potter se movió, empujando hacia arriba para que Draco sintiera su dura longitud metida en la tela de sus vaqueros. Draco emitió otro gemido cuando Potter también gimió, empujando su erección vestida contra la de Draco en un fuerte deslizamiento.

–Sí, Merlín, eres _tan_ bueno, Draco. Recibiendo tus nalgadas. –Potter lanzó un hechizo, enfriando las palmas de sus manos mientras amasaba las nalgas de Draco, sumergiendo sus dedos una vez más en su hendidura, burlándose de su entrada.

Draco se sacudió ante la sensación, tanto por el frío contra su piel caliente como por la ternura del tacto de Potter. Quería envolver su mano alrededor de su miembro y tirar, retorcer y tirar hasta arrojar hilos blancos al suelo, temblando de alivio. Sin embargo, él _sabía_. Sabía que no podía venirse hasta que Potter lo permitiera. Y quería ser tan bueno para Potter.

–Ponte de pie para mí, bebé. Déjame ver tus largas piernas. –susurró Potter cerca de su oído. Draco sonrió suavemente. Sabía que a Potter le fascinaban sus piernas, especialmente sus delicados tobillos. A menudo los ataba, envolviéndolos en telas suaves como la seda y el satén. Una vez había envuelto a Draco en encaje intrincadamente hilado, el tejido creando flexibles diviesos mientras se clavaba en su piel.

_No rompas los hermosos hilos, querido, y tendrás tu recompensa._

Draco se paró sobre sus talones, balanceándose hacia adelante hasta los dedos de los pies mientras flexionaba sus pantorrillas. Se lamió los labios cuando captó la mirada hambrienta de Potter.

–Qué hermoso –gimió Potter mientras sacaba dos correas de la pared. Suavemente maniobró a Draco hacia la mesa de madera–. Brazos abajo. –ordenó con voz ronca y baja.

–Sí, señor. –Draco asintió con la cabeza, su polla moviéndose mientras se bajaba a la superficie. El cuero se le apretaba alrededor de las muñecas, asegurándolo a la superficie plana. Movió el culo burlonamente en el aire, con la esperanza de que Potter lo viera, lo deseara y lo probara.

Sabía que había tenido éxito cuando sintió las manos de Potter en su carne, separando sus nalgas. Potter sopló suavemente contra la entrada de Draco, haciéndole estremecer con necesidad.

–No quiero que te vengas, cariño. No hasta que yo lo diga. Si necesitas que me detenga, usa tu palabra de seguridad.

–Sí, señor. –gruñó Draco. Había querido venirse durante horas, durante días, pero los elogios y el placer de Potter parecían apoderarse de su mente, su necesidad de complacerlo era todo lo que quería. Potter se complacería si esperara, si se viniera con permiso.

Se estremeció cuando sintió el húmedo golpe de la lengua de Potter, comenzando en la base de su espina dorsal, trabajando hacia abajo. Esta hizo una pausa, rodeando la suave piel alrededor de la entrada de Draco, antes de arrastrarse a su perineo. Luego, el confortable calor se unió a sus huevos; Potter se metió uno de ellos en la boca y le dio una fuerte succión antes de volver a su epicentro.

Draco se dobló, tratando de obtener cualquier tipo de fricción contra el delgado borde de la mesa. Gritó, sus palabras eran confusas, una mezcla de blasfemia y súplica mientras se doblaba contra la lengua de Potter. ¿Cómo podía Potter hacer esto, hacerlo sentir así, tan bien, durante sus breves momentos juntos?

Nunca hablaban de sus _"días X"_ fuera de la habitación. No cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos, asintiendo rápidamente mientras buscaban sus tazas de café de la tarde. No cuando revisaban los archivos, buscando el eslabón perdido en sus casos. Ciertamente no mientras estaban en vigilancias, observando los movimientos de los sospechosos durante horas y horas, esperando; el silencio de sus acciones no dichas crepitaba densamente en el aire.

No, sólo dentro de las cuatro paredes de la habitación, Potter lo llamaba _Draco_. Y Draco lo llamaba _Señor_.

Se concentró en la lengua de Potter, la que escupía ingenio agudo en su dirección durante el día, la que actualmente se hundía en él, acurrucándose hacia arriba, ahondando en su estrecho agujero. Sus muslos se sentían débiles, temblando bajo el ataque de la boca de Potter.

Potter tarareó, su lengua entrando y saliendo, las vibraciones causando que la piel de Draco hormigueara. 

–Sí, Potter, sí. –gritó Draco, con las rodillas dobladas. De repente estaba tan agradecido por la superficie áspera, sosteniéndolo bajo las ondulaciones perversas de la lengua de Potter. 

Las manos de Potter estaban por todas partes, agarrando los lados de sus caderas, agarrándose sólidamente contra su pecho. La uña de su pulgar se clavó en los pezones de Draco, endureciéndoles imposiblemente.

–No puedo esperar a entrar en tu pequeño y perfecto culo –murmuró Harry, sus labios trazando la columna vertebral de Draco hasta encontrar el hueco de su garganta–. Voy a follarte ahora, cariño.

Fue la única advertencia que recibió Draco antes de sentir la polla de Potter apretada contra él. Fue instantáneo; el suave sonido de la palabra "cariño" se yuxtapuso con la dura brecha en su entrada.

Potter se deslizó, forzándose cada vez más profundamente con pequeños empujones frenéticos, mientras Draco se echaba hacia atrás, saboreando la quemadura.

–Merlín, estás tan apretado. –gimió Harry, su voz resonando en el oído de Draco mientras le cubría la espalda, empujando, pulsando contra su carne.

Draco sólo podía gemir, con las manos atadas, a merced del ritmo de Potter mientras le golpeaba las caderas, metiéndose cada vez más profundamente con cada duro y fuerte empujón. 

Potter se inclinó hacia atrás, apalancando a Draco contra la superficie de madera mientras cargaba. Draco escuchó el látigo de aire alrededor de la mano de Potter antes de sentir el rápido ardor en su trasero.

–Merlín, el calor que sale de tu culo –Potter gimió mientras frotaba la tierna piel, golpeándola ligeramente con sus ásperas palmas–. Te ves tan hermoso así, Draco.

Era casi demasiado, los elogios que salían de los labios de Draco, la forma en que la polla de Potter se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su agujero fruncido, acercándose, tan cerca de su...

–Joder, sí. –gritó Draco mientras la gruesa polla de Potter encontraba su próstata, golpeándola una y otra vez hasta que Draco pensó que estaba viendo estrellas.

–Potter… sí, señor, es tan bueno, _aghh_ , joder, ¡estoy tan cerca!

Harry se calmó, haciendo una pausa en su asalto. Pasó sus gruesos dedos suavemente por el cabello de Draco.

–Ya casi, cariño. Ya casi. ¿Crees que puedes aguantar un momento más?

Draco tembló mientras Potter le daba besos ligeros en la columna vertebral. Aún podía sentir el peso de la verga de Potter en lo profundo de su ser, moviéndose por la necesidad.

–Sí, señor. –gimió Draco, empujando sus caderas hacia atrás, animando a Potter a comenzar sus empujes de nuevo.

Potter colocó una mano sobre la base del pene de Draco, manteniendo sus caderas quietas mientras conducía, frenéticamente, hacia su núcleo.

–Joder, Draco, eres tan _bueno_ para mí, sí. –Potter se sumergió en él implacablemente, la polla arrastrándose sobre su próstata con cada embestida, y todo lo que Draco podía hacer era cogerlo, coger todo lo que Potter tenía para dar.

Su culo se sentía crudo, como si hubiera sido despojado hasta su núcleo, todo abierto para que Potter lo viera, lo examinara. Quería que Potter lo viera así, delicado y dolorido, perfecto y deseoso.

–Vente para mí, Draco –ronroneó, su voz como de terciopelo, como si se hundiera en una rica cama cubierta con mullidas mantas–. Merlín, maldito Jesús, Draco, vente para mí, por favor.

Potter sujetó su polla descuidada, torciendo su muñeca mientras la arrastraba hacia arriba. La almohadilla áspera de su pulgar se introdujo en su hendidura, moliendo los últimos momentos de dolor antes de que Draco fuera superado por el placer, temblando rápidamente mientras perseguía su liberación.

–S-sí, Potter, gracias. –gimió, mientras los pulsantes flujos blancos de su orgasmo brotaban erráticamente sobre el puño de Potter, todavía apretando en tentador ritmo. Podía sentir su culo apretando, aferrándose a la polla de Potter mientras se hundía, más profundamente y con más fuerza.

–Voy a llenarte, a llenar tu diminuto culo hasta que gotees con mi corrida. –canturreó Potter, sus caderas se volvieron erráticas hasta que se calmó, su boca haciendo el más glorioso sonido al venirse.

Draco yacía allí, atado felizmente mientras Harry se recuperaba, enderezándose detrás de él.

Potter tiró de las correas y Draco tembló cuando éstas se apretaron ligeramente antes de soltar sus muñecas. Sus gruesos dedos se posaron sobre él, frotando un suave ungüento en su piel en círculos tranquilizantes.

Fue arrastrado hacia abajo, descansando fácilmente en el regazo de Potter, mientras una taza era llevada a su boca.

–Bebe, Draco. Vamos, sólo un sorbo. –Potter le hizo beber el agua fría. El frescor de la bebida y el cálido confort de los brazos de Potter envueltos alrededor de su cintura se sentía glorioso–. Fuiste tan bueno para mí, bebé. –murmuró Potter suavemente en su oído mientras sus manos rodeaban su espalda, y Draco no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a llorar... lágrimas suaves y silenciosas que llenaban sus párpados, rodando por sus mejillas sonrojadas, goteando sobre su piel.

Deseaba _tanto_ ser bueno para Potter. Esperaba que, si era lo suficientemente bueno, Potter quisiera conservarlo y no sólo querer estar con él los días marcados con la _X_.

–Podría volver a ser bueno para ti –susurró Draco–. Podría ser _muy_ bueno para ti.

La mano de Potter se frenó, congelada contra la columna de Draco.

– ¿Te gustaría eso? –su voz salió temblorosa.

Draco tarareó, poniendo su cabeza en el musculoso pecho, respirando el olor de la madera y el sexo.

–Sí, Harry. –le encantaba oír ese nombre saliendo de su lengua. Su pulso se aceleraba y también podía oír el pecho debajo de él subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

–Me gustaría eso también, Draco. Mucho.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
